Two worlds Combined
by Emotionless Artist
Summary: YAOI Pokemon are starting to transform into humans, but why? When a certain Charmander transforms what must he do to turn back? But, more importantly does he want to before finding his lost lover? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

"Damien!" a girl screamed panting her head darting from side to side as her legs propelled her forward. Jumping over logs and branches that protruded in her pathway her green eyes scanned continuously for any sign of movement while her long pail blue hair waved behind her like the ocean in the breeze, "Pichu," she gasped, "do you see anything?" she panted as she slowed down to catch her breathe. Her shoulders heaved continuously as she rested against the tree her head lowered against it as the wind blew all while her small yellow pokemon sat down along beside her, his breath quick. His head shook back and forth, "pi," his large ears went down in disappointment along with exhaustion. Taking a deep breathe Crystal looked up glancing all around her as if she'd missed something, "did you hear something?" she asked her eyes still enchanted by the wooded area. "Pi Chu?" the young pokemon whined as he tugged on her sock to get her attention. A sigh escaped her lips as she looking down at him, "Come on lets go home," this stated she held out her arms for the yellow mouse to jump into them before she trotted on home knowing her friend would end up there sooner or later.

A smirk on his face for pure cleverness, Damien stretched as he got up from the position he was on the ground, not to far from where Crystal had looked for him. She was close, as always, but gave up to soon, as usual. As he lowered his arms he sighed, he enjoyed the lush green forest's view, the purple haired boy then decided to take the long way back to town since it was a nice day. Hands to his sides as he walked aimlessly through the brush he saw wild bug pokemon scatter at his presence. As he stepped on twigs he pushed through one bush shocked to hear a moan, as if someone was in pain, he had hoped it was that and not something else. His jacket caught on the bush that pulled him back, though he managed to get through only to land himself directly in front of a pale nude teen, "Hey are you alright?" he questioned getting a drossy response as he gazed down at the nude teen confused.  
'Where am I? What happened?' A voice echoed in a blackened abyss, hazel eyes fluttered as they tried to adjust to the light before they could open all the way. Confusion filled his mind as his nose picked up a smell, unfamiliar to where he was last, his eyes were blurred which disabled his sight. Eyes closed once again, he took a sharp breath in and felt the moist blades of grass that caressed every part of his body that lay exposed. He shivered from the cool moister and his eyes slowly opened again, freed from the haze as his eyes focused on the grass below him. Shifting, his legs pulled towards his stomach as he tried to sit up, his eyes scanned the area slowly, and rested on a tall purple haired human.  
Coughing Damien's face turned to the left and looked away from the nude teen as if to not notice him, "Sorry," he awkwardly stated unable to think of anything else to talk about as his heart pounded. Damien's foot stepped back unconsciously knowing he was still being watched and pinned like he was he gave in. Walking forward, his tinted head remained turned away, and glanced only to see if he was near enough to stop or about to step on the other boy. His hands rose from his sides and pulled at the zipper on his jacket as he unzipped it feeling it slide off his shoulders down his arms. Rolling it up in a ball he held his hand out and held it in front of him, "Here take this," he announced as he motioned for him to take the jacket, his wrist moved up and down. Hazel eyes blinked really confused, 'what is he talking about?' the boy asked himself, 'pokemon don't wear clothes,' he shivered his eyed wandering down his arms, which had become longer and human like, "wh-," his lips formed as he jumps startled. 'My scales,' his eyes blink, 'my claws,' clenching his human hand his heart starts to pound against his chest as his breathing picked up; his head now frantically looked over his body, 'what-what happened to me?' Hearing a forced cough the boy looked up again his face tinted his red hair fell in his face, his hand reached out for the coat, while he wobbled trying to stay balanced as he sat up.  
Feeling the clothing in his grasp he felt it slide of the purple haired boy's hand and fell to the ground along with him, it was harder then one would imagine to move in a human body with ligaments you weren't used too. "Hey," Damien squeaked jolting forward, unconsciously of course, to try and catch him though missing completely. Drawing his arm back confused and embarrassed, he had to be mature and not care that the boy was nude and worry more on the fact of if he was alright. After all, being the son of the infamous Nurse Joy, he had a reputation to uphold. With that thought through, his knees bent as his body lowered into a crouching position, his arms extended again his hands reached for his jacket, feeling the fabric easily slide in his hand as it unwound itself. He made sure the sleeves were the right direction he slid the dark material along the red heads back resting it first on his shoulders as he felt him shutter from the touch that made him stop there, before getting his arms through the sleeves, "Can you walk?" he asked his heart still pounding. Pokemon were one thing, he hadn't learned about humans.  
He heard the voice again and he understood it, once again, 'why can I understand,' the red head thought his eyes closed as he tried to sit up again. He solely concentrated on being able to sit up, that was first, then what, it was all a mess, "I don't remember-," he mumbled confused his eyes cracked looking at the grass then to the others hands, they were just like his hands. "How you got here?" Damien questioned unsure of what he was saying, "Here," he stated getting the boy's hazel eyes to look up at him, his own hand extended for the injured boy to take hold of. Staring at the hand and then up at his blue eyes and purple hair, he didn't want to take it. "I can help," Damien continued gently seeing the lost torn expression. Taking what the clothed human boy had said, his thoughts swayed back and forth, 'He says he can help, but he's a human, but I'm no longer a Pokemon, but humans lie, but I'm a human too,' the rip getting bigger his head started to pound and his hand wobbly lifted taking the extended one.  
Pulling him up the purple haired Damien grunted stepping back on his left foot as he saw the jacket sway though remained secure around the teen's shoulders, "Are you able to get the jacket on the rest of the way?" he questioned looking at the red head his eyes hidden beneath his fluffy feather like hair. Unable to form words like before, the red head shook his head side to side. Before, he had seen people with them on, but never had he worn one, with his slick orange scales that absorbed heat, he had no use for such a thing. Damien's arm reached out and grasped the boy's arm, "What's your name?" he asked feeding the boy's right arm through the jacket focusing on the teens face. Seeing the red hair sway from side to side again he heard the boy mumble, "I don't remember my name," though the truth was he never had a name.  
Feeding the other limp arm through the jacket Damien lightly shook his head side to side; "Come, my mom's a nurse she can help," Damien patted his eyes tilting downward to find the zipper. In more ways then one, it was a good thing he liked long jackets, though on the opposite side it was a bad thing. His eyes tilted back up his face remained calm as to not freak the confused teen as he grasped his fingers over the icy zipper. He secured the zipper and slid it up slowly and stopped at his collar bone. Stepping back he saw the red head wobble as the article barely covered him, but it was better then nothing at least. Stepping forward once again, the purple haired boy's arm wrapped around the others shoulders pulling the teens arm around his shoulders, "How about we call you Kei?" he questioned his head turned slightly seeing the boy in question staring at his feet as they took a step. "Till you remember your real name of course," he added in seeing the head tilt, 'I'm guessing that's a yes,'

Meanwhile moping on a swing set on the forests edge, Crystal sat swaying back and forth her hair flowed freely like water down a stream. Her green eyes fixated on her only Pokemon, who was preoccupied with something in the sand, "What do you want to do?" she asked him his big yellow ears perked up looking up at her with his black eyes, "Pichu?" he replied tilting his head blinking as if he didn't understand. "Pi!" he yelled his eyes widening, "chu chu," the mouse jumped up and down his nose catching a whiff of Damien's scent. "Chu," he stopped his movement his head turned to the left and saw something in the brush rattle, turning to the other side he saw movement from the edge of some trees. "Damien?" the blue haired girl questioned jumping from the swing her legs took off toward the movement, "Damien why did you take off like that?"  
Not replying to her, his attention remained focused on Kei, "You sure you can walk?" the distinct voice echoed his hand on Kei's chest holding him up, while the other wrapped around his waist, his eyes scanned for anything that could cause them to trip. Shaking his head, "Don't-," he whispered his stomach aching nauseated as he stumbled with each step, his hands clasped to Damien's undershirt as if it were life or death. "Damien," Crystal repeated her jaw dropping at what she was witnessing, Damien's jacket caressing a nude teen, Damien's hands all over that nude teen, Damien helping that nude teen, "What's going on?" she asked finally her cheeks burnt up, her green eyes darting from Damien's blue ones to the teens, "Who is he?" Stepping back as they emerged from the brush her heart started to pound faster as she saw them closer.  
Shaking, Kei's head remained down his eyes on the ground his grasp tightening at the sudden high pitched voice. "It's ok," the purple haired boy replied softly, as if to a child, "she's harmless," and with that said took another step Kei following after him. "What do you mean harmless?" Crystal asked gasping shocked he had said that to her face. "Crystal not now," the purple haired boy stated giving her a glared, "He's hurt. Get your mother to help me," he pointed out turning his head back to Kei who was getting better at walking, though he was still wobbly and had trouble. "I can help," Crystal stated offended, "I can do everything my mom can!" the blue haired girl whined. "Can you police escort me to my house?" he asked being a smart-aleck, "Get your mom Crystal I have to get him to my house as fast as I can," Glaring, the girl didn't like the way he stated this situation, "Fine," turning around Crystal pulled out her fashioned cell phone and sighed punching in nine-one-one.  
The phone dialing it rung and just as she thought no one would answer someone does, "Officer Jenny here how m-," The cop started off getting cut off, "Mom we need your help," the girl buts in her eyes noticed the look on Damien's face, "fast," pausing she allowed her mother to take it in, "What's wrong hunny?" the mother asks now worried, "Are you in trouble?" the sound of her jumping up from her desk could be heard through the phone. "Damien found someone-," she paused before continuing, "that needs help," "Where are you," the cop asks getting serious. "In Ochi Park," she barely got out as the phone clicked and hung up on her. Sighing annoyed she turned back toward the two boys her eyes widening her phone dropping to the ground her mouth yet again dropping open, "What are you doing now!" she screamed her eyes petrified at Damien, who had leaned over the boy she thought was called Kei helping him sit down. However Kei wouldn't let go of the purple haired boy, "Don't leave-," he whined shaking still confused. "Don't worry I won't,"  
Growling discontent with those two Crystal's mouth parts about to go off on Damien, who should have known how this would have looked like, when the sound of a siren is heard gaining speed toward there direction. Flinching Kei's grasp on Damien tightened as the sound neared, 'what have I gotten myself into,' he thought trying to pull his body up but failed. "It's ok," Damien reassured forgetting the foreign noises would most-likely scare him. As a motorcycle came into view the noise died as the infamous cop came into view and skid to a stop, "What's the problem?" she asked spotting her daughter turned towards Damien, who looked as if he was doing something wrong with someone else, "Damien?" she questioned getting off her bike seeing his head rotate toward her. "I need to get him medical attention," the purple haired boy stated as he saw his friends mom approach him. "Oh my he's-," she started noticing he was mainly naked. Though regardless of the boy's position the cop helped the foreign get situated in her mini cart attached to the side of her bike while Damien climbed on the back of her bike. "Mom," Crystal whined knowing by the sight there wasn't going to be room for her. "Hunny why don't you go back home and get started on dinner," the mother commented throwing her leg over her bike the key turned and the engine revved. Yellow ears moving, "chu," Pichu blinked looking from his owner to the motorcycle the pokemon raced and jumped into Kei's lap just as the bike took off.  
Speeding down the road sirens going off, there wasn't really need for them, it wasn't a big town, but Officer Jenny liked to show of. Racing through the streets Damien looked down at the passenger noticing the yellow passenger with Kei, 'Pichu she's going to flip,' he thought sighing knowing it wouldn't be long, at Jenny's pace, to get home. Racing down the dirt road a trail following behind them as the zoomed through the city their speed picked up as the neared the outskirts and trees started to appear once again and down the pathway the trio went a large house appeared not much farther, and it was not like any other pokemon center before. Rounding the corner the bike skidded to a stop right at the steps of the boy's house.  
Jumping off the bike Damien sprinted to the other side and watched Pichu jump from Kei's lap to the ground. The boy's hand extended again reaching for the confused Kei who took it getting pulled up, "Don't forget to step down," Damien reminded the disorientated boy who listened to the warning. "We're almost there," he coaxed Kei who once again grabbed onto him like a leech. "Damien do you need help?" Officer Jenny asked as the boy's found there way around the bike and up the stairs, Kei was getting better at walking. "It's ok I got it," Damien said reaching the door turning it enough to crack the door, "Thank you Officer Jenny," he thanked slipping through the door shutting it with his foot. "W-Where am I?" Kei asked his hazel eyes darted from the largeness of the house. "Pichu!" a small voice squeaked appearing by their feet. "Let's get you a room and some clothes," Damien stated, "Try walking on your own too," he suggested knowing he would have to do it some time or another, "You can do it," slowly Damien pulled away from Kei who was reluctant but also slowly loosened his grip his hazel eyes focused on the yellow pokemon. "Pichu take him to my spare room," Damien asked stepping away from the guest who seemed to have gotten a firmer grip on standing lifted his head to look at the purple haired boy.  
"Pi!" the pokemon jumped to redirect Kei's attention which worked, his head turned back toward the yellow blob who then took off towards the stairs. "Not to fast," Damien warned worried he wouldn't be able to keep up. "chu," he stopped pouting, then waving his arms he called to Kei who was standing there confused, "chu!" he then jumped the red head then took a step looking over at Damien again who only nodded. His other foot then stepped forward, this time his eyes watched his feet concentrating on doing well as before. When he looked up he noticed it was getting easier his body wasn't as heavy as it was before, and his pokemon guide had taken off again. The stair railing in his grasp he reached out for it pulling himself up step after step after step, nearing the top he spotted the young pokemon Pichu on the landing. Pulling himself faster up the stairs his feet moved faster up the stairs though when he reached the landing the mouse was gone, "Pichu!" the voice echoed down the hall Kei taking off down the hall wobbly at first adjusting to it just as he had did walking. Seeing the yellow blob stopped in the middle of the hall his feet slow down stopping just in front of the yellow mouse who pointed and jumped at the door, "Pichu pi," he pointed to the door wanting in.  
Kei's hand raised his hand grasping the door slowly turning the knob, the mouse finishing the job jumped at the door pushing it open. Running around inside the darkened room the pokemon jumped on the bed flopping down his black eyes staring at Kei's hazel ones. Taking in a breath the red head slowly walked into the room watching the pokemon jump down from the bed and race straight at him dodging him slamming into the door which then swung shut clicking. Swinging around blinking, "wh-," Kei started getting knocked onto the floor. The weight focused on his chest at first, only then did it shift manifesting into something bigger grunting he felt the weight grasp onto him tightly refusing to let him go. Squirming to get free from this grasp Kei's arms tugged at the figure that fought to stay attached, "I'm a friend," it whispered quickly trying to hold on tighter hoping Kei would stop the struggle. "A friend," Kei questioned feeling the figure struggle brushing against his unclothed shaft the jacket sliding up his chest his body trembled and felt something soft and moist against his lips. The red haired Kei's head tilted to escape the foreign thing only to be perused once again, "a friend," it replied repeating as he released a sigh nipping Kei's lower lip, "call me Hashi," the young voice replied his moist lips pressing against Kei's once more who felt the older teen gasp succumbing to this figure. His nose picked up something that told him not to worry, something that seemed familiar to him, though he still didn't know what it was and wanted to know who and what was going on.

Still in silence, Kei tried to resist this unknown tempter he deemed 'safe' simply by smell, "Knock it off," he demanded squirming once again. His hands finally grasped around something narrow and soft, possibly the others arms, enabling him to push the tempter away. His heart pounding as he sat up, he swallowed scooting away, "Who are you?" he asked again hearing something shift closer to him. "I told you," the young voice stated sighing his face sticking out in the shadowed room looking directly into Kei's hazel eyes, "My names Hashi," Jumping at the sudden face the red head tries to escape the head that hovered closer. "S-Stay away from me," he stuttered his eyes widened as his body turned allowing him to sprint toward the bed, landing face first on the crisp unused sheets that same weight from before now on his back, "Get off," Kei pleaded struggling, "H-Hashi what's your problem?" feeling the grip loosen the boy seemed to slide off retreating by the sound of his name.  
Instead sitting next to him on the edge of the bed, "You're soft," he commented neither afraid nor ashamed of that response as he continued, "And you're hot," the boy's cheeks slightly tinted as the words echoed in his ears. Kei also blushed by the comment though he remained confused with feelings he didn't understand fully yet; it was as if that section of his mind was in a fog disabling ability to process feelings. "Oh," the red head stated looking at the bed, "So this is-," he continued getting cut off by the smaller voice. "This is your room," Hashi nodded forgetting he was unseen in the dark, "Well technically it's Damien's spare room," the boy shrugged, the springs on the bed bouncing up as the boy removed himself from his sitting position, "Now, he wanted you to get some clothing on," he boy stated as his feet could be heard patting as he crossed the room, pulling open a door flipping on a switch. Light flooded part of the room, and curious Kei flipped over and sat up gazing into the smaller room full of clothes. It was only now clear to him who this Hashi person was; he was small like a child of ten or so, and his skin seemed as pale and fragile though felt like silk, his hair was a pale blond that matched his pale completion, though his eyes stood out the most those deep dark blue eyes could drill through any part of anyone's body. His choice for clothing wasn't all that much ether he was equipped with only a pair of blue jean shorts that had been faded and looked like they once were jeans. Seeing the boy beckon him to the wardrobe Kei slid off the bed mindlessly, quietly walking over there wondering what he was to do, "Here put this on," Hashi blurted out throwing clothes at the absentminded boy, who barely managed to catch the clothing, "Damien won't mind since you don't have anything," Hashi pointed out looking through another section.  
"Who are you?" Kei asked for the third time confused, he had followed a pokemon to this room, had he been tricked, was he in the wrong room? "I told you it's-," the blond started rolling his eyes tired of repeating himself. Shaking his red head back and forth, "No-," he cut in, "Not your name, where did Pichu go?" he asked slowly his verbal skills improving, as was his walking; his memory still remained in a haze but things were slowly working out. His eyes on Hashi now, the boy only blinked as he thought of how to respond, "Well-," he started shrugging, "I'm like you," he stated confidently once again unafraid, "You don't remember now but you will soon," nodding his head the blond had a good idea on what he was talking about. Kei who was thinking on this, "Like me?" he repeated lost, "Did you wake up naked in the forest too?" he questioned wondering if that was what the boy had meant. Sighing shaking his head, his blue eyes shifted towards the door then back to Kei, "Change first then I'll explain," he stated before turning this attention back on the older boy who stood and did nothing, "Well come on," Hashi pushed, "You need me to do it?" astonished by he boy's attitude, "How old are you?" Kei asked turning from the boy walking out of the closet to the side as if to hide from watching eyes as he unzipped the jacket dropping it to the floor along with the bundle of clothing.  
Shifting through the pile there was a fabric his hands couldn't let go of, he didn't know what it was, but it was soft and smelled wonderful when he embraced it to his face. "The tag goes in the back," Hashi cut in standing in the doorway watching the scene unfold, "In case you were wondering," he added with an amused grin seeing the startled red head who looked at the boy, then the shirt, and once again at the boy, "I'm not that old. I've just been around humans," he shrugged watching Kei struggle to get the shirt on. Sighing, "Here bend down," Hashi pointed out walking toward him helping to position his arms and head in the right place, "Now you slide the shirt down like this and it's on," he said knowing he would need help with the pants, which reminded him of another article he was missing, underwear. Stepping away, Hashi wandered back into the closet it would be awkward if he had to give Kei used underwear even he wouldn't wear, though Damien kept things in bulk due to training as a nurse. Thumbing through the many drawers in the closet finding the section of unopened underwear, pausing for a moment to debate before ripping open a pair of boxer briefs, he then trotting out of the closet once again, "here," he waved seeing Kei's confused look. Sighing once again, the blond groaned knowing he would have to dress him, though he wasn't about to start complaining. "Stand still," Hashi stated knowing he was going to enjoy this stepping so he was in front of the teen that towered over him. Coming up to his to his lower chest the blond gets on his knees holding the underwear out stretching the elastic, " Put one foot through one of the holes and the other in the other hole," he stated his eyes looking up past the lower half of Kei's nude body. Grinning his blue eyes continued up to Kei's eyes as just looked, "Come on," he pushed really not liking having to repeat what he'd said before, "One through one and the other through the other,"  
Flinching as if to regain his senses his pale legs shifted, "Is this really necessary?" he asked his right leg lifting slipping through the right hole his foot landing on the ground the left foot repeating. "Good," Hashi commented sliding the spandex type clothing up the others legs, thighs, then over the teens shaft snapping the briefs at Kei's waist, "Now when you get the jeans, it's the same way," Hashi instructed shifting his left leg up off his knee standing back up his hand trailing over the clothed object, "I'm sure you don't need me to do that too," he asked looking up into the hazel eyes, that narrowed rolling slightly back. "Don't do that," Kei breathed pushing the boy away, "I can do this without you now," he stated leaning over the pile of clothes picking up a pair of pants, his face lightly tinted by yet another approach. "Make sure the zippers in the front," Hashi commented watching smugly his head tilted arms crossed. Hazel eyes inspecting the pants the red head took a breath as he lifted his right leg, like before, sliding the leg into the right pant leg replacing his foot and repeated with his left foot. Pulling the article of clothing up toward his waist it stopped at his hips. "Now you have to zip it and button it," Hashi again smugly commented knowing he didn't know how to do that, "Here allow me," the more then willing boy said delighted his hands flying up to the zipper. Groping that area once again the blond pulled the zipper up slowly leaning against Kei, one hand on the zipper itself the other groping his crotch. Taking his time the blond had gotten another flinch from Kei who pulled away, "Stop," he stated his heart pounding, "Why do you keep doing that?" he asked seeing the boy come after him again knowing Kei was trapped. Grinning, "Well you have to get dressed," he commented his hands simply buttoning the undone button, "unless you'd rather be naked," he smirked, "then I can remove the clothing,"  
As the question lingered in the air knocks from outside the door could be heard along with voices. When the knob turned and the door cracked the voices were clearer, "I know, I know," the purple haired boy sighed waving his hand down the hall as something, "I'll get it done," he reassured turning his attention back to the rooms contents his head shaking from side to side. With the hall light illuminating the darkened room the purple haired boy's blue eyes shift into the room, "Kei?" he questioned noticing the dressed boy against the wall arms shielding the light from his hazel eyes, "You have any trouble?" he asked chuckling stepping farther into the room, "Where's Pichu?" he questioned looking around, the door getting pushed open farther. "He's-," Kei started his head turning from side to side looking for the boy, "He was right here," the red head stated lost looking back at Damien who sighed nodding. "Ok, come on," the purple head commented his hand beckoning Kei to come over toward the door, "Do you remember anything?" he asked seeing Kei shake his head from side to side, his walking however did improve.  
Reaching the other teen, Kei is ushered through the door into the hall where the walls shoot and a muffled noise could be heard rampaging from the end of the hall Kei hadn't been down. "What is that?" he asked his head turning toward Damien, whose eyes widened his hands reaching out for the boy yanking him back into the room. "What did you do that for?" Kei asked shocked the noise getting closer until it was on top of them. There stampeding past the door, where Kei had stood, were Tauros that ran wild through the halls disappearing as quickly as they had appeared. "Oh dear," the cry of a woman commented trotting down the hall quickly tailing the stampeding bulls, "Chansey," she calls appearing in front of the door noticing the boy's that stood there, "Oh hunny," the pink haired woman stated, "This is your new friend?" she asked jumping at the tug of something at her skirt. "Chansey, Chansey," the pink pokemon said pointing towards the stairs where the Tauros had gone. "Oh dear," Nurse Joy commented again looking down the hall then back at the boys. "Go ahead mom, I'll take care of the others," Damien stated waving his mom off, "And I'll look after him," he continued sounding more like a doctor with a patient. Nodding the woman took off down the hall with Chansey following close behind. The two left alone Damien slid around Kei exiting the room first, "Welcome to the Pokemon Recovery Mansion," he stated holding his hands out wide, as if to show off the area of the house itself, "Come I've work to do now," Damien stated reminding himself of a scary movie due to the way he'd said that. "Oh, Ok," Kei simply replied his eyes wandering as his feet followed the other teen, as if on autopilot.

Meanwhile hidden in the shadows of clothing the grinning Hashi waited till the door was heard shutting before emerging, his head shaking side to side to fluff his hair back out. "He was early," the blond stated eyes shifting to the closed door, watching it closely as if it would speak to him, "He ruined the good part," savoring the ruined mood his eyes shift back to the pill of unused clothing he had tossed at the red head. Sighing, Hashi reached for the clothing bending to grasping it, dragging it back to where it came from, leaving it on the floor not up to putting it away. Glancing at the door once again he grins giving in, "I should see what he's up too," he commented lightly adding, "With the treasure," his eyes closing his hands shook at his sides clenching and releasing them repetitively. Taking in a deep breath a needle like wave rushed over his exposed chest down his legs, his lower lip slipped between his teeth, trapped they bit down feeling the needle like wave pierce his skin over and over repetitively. Growing with each pierce it seemed the new weapon of choice was not a needle but instead a knife that gashed at his very being, his heart pounded in shock against each stab as his organs seemed to twist and turn adjusting to a smaller body. His blue eyes remained closed, though he felt his height diminish before him, as his long humanesque arms diminished the flesh seemingly burnt away leaving no ruminants of any kind. His face scrunching as tight as the muscles would allow his lungs seized all movements, disabling his consumption of air enough to make him cripple in pain onto the floor. As if a flame had been tossed upon his body a burning heat pierced his skin, it consumed his body, tear's weld up in his eyes as the feeling reached there too intensifying as if to expand outward. Still unable to breathe the blond feels his organs squeeze arranging there sizes just right before allowing the oxygen flow to begin again. Eyes flying open at the ability to breathe again, Hashi sprung into the air, his muscles adjusting, landing on the rug paws first. Shaking his smaller body free of the dying sensation that lingered, "Pi," he called out sitting up looking at the closed door he now had to open.  
Slowly walking over toward the door, his black eyes gazed at the knob from the rug, "Chu," the pokemon questioned, his legs regaining there feeling. Down on all four he patted up to the barrier gazing at the golden knob that seemed to touch the sky, not letting that affect him, his black tail swaying back and forth and the young mouse jumped grazing the knob falling back to the floor. Jumping again his small paws grasped the cold object and swinging from it he got it to turn. Falling to the ground he nudged the door open enough so he could slip through and without another thought he raced down the hall towards the stairs, where everyone seemed to be going today, climbing up the banister he decided on the easy route today sliding down the railing as if it were a slide. Jumping towards the end, as he wouldn't fall directly down, he lands on his feet again as the front door opened. A pink blob wobbled through with an empty basket, "Chansey?" she questioned seeing the familiar mouse. "Pi Pichu Pi!" Hashi asked the nurse pokemon pointing outside for his answer. Nodding maneuvers around the helpful pokemon slipping through the door outside, where he'd have to use his nose to find them now.

Hazel eyes wide and enlarged due to the ripples of the water, Kei sighed looking at his human reflection, 'What happened to me,' he thought the sound of a Gyarados's cry emerging loudly the water rumbled rattled shaking, "Kei I'd get away from there," Damien warned racing around the lake side toward the boy. His eyes lifted, as he saw the raging serpent, the red head more then agreed nodding his head running off toward a group of trees; Damien had pointed it out. "What did you do?" Kei questioned disappearing behind a tree while his subconscious screamed to get away from the water. The nurse like teen took cover behind a rock, "He needed his medicine," he stated hearing the water serpents cry grew louder as its thrashing progressed, "It helped that it was asleep for it too," seeing water drops fly over the rock splashing the ground he new it was time to go, "Kei come on," Damien suggests his hand beckoning him like before. Trying to match his body perfectly with the curves of the tree Kei focused on the water that flew at him, "Where are would we go?" he asked panicked at the idea of a drop touching him. "Back to the house," Damien suggested with an amused voice watching Kei's eyes spas at the sight of water.  
Racing through the woods with a strong scent stuck in his nose, "Chu!" Hashi yells jumping through bushes dodging twigs all while keeping the scent as his main focus, even with flowers getting thrown into his face on the way. Sensing he was getting closer he raced up a tree bracing himself as he hopped from branch to branch sensing Gyarados's rage his hair stood on ends as the two boy's came into range, "Pichu!" he screamed leaping, knowing there was no branch to catch him, getting the attention of both humans. "Pichu?" Kei questioned stepping forward catching the fuzzy mouse, "How did you-," he paused feeling a slap on the back as Damien came into view. "Pichu you are in trouble," he parented angered seeing the pokemon's ears lower cuddling to the red head that held him. "Pi," Hashi pouted hiding in Kei's chest not listening to the one that ranted. Sighing seeing the retreat Damien pulled back glancing at the lake, where Gyarados was calming down however still raged, "Come on you two he'll calm down once we're out of his territory," he commented simply walking off into the brush not waiting for a reply.


	2. Chapter 2

It was true, common since actually, that an animal would defend they're territory. As the three reached the front of the house Kei collapsed panting, "Ugg," the red head slowly rose, "I'm so tired," he mumbled through the grass covered ground. The wind blew calmly rustling through the trees and bushes as the fuzzy mouse rolled around in the grass. While Damien stood there with one hand on his hip his head shaking from left to right "well it's your fault," he laughed walking over his slightly damp friend and fuzzy familiar mouse. "Pi?" Hashi uttered his head tilting his eyes peering over the uncut grass he laid in. "What do you mean my fault," the other voiced as if offended though hurt. Hearing the purple haired boy sigh, he knew he was right, "Never mind," he replied hearing something that sounded like the earth shifting.  
Just then the sounds of growling are heard and the shaking continued to progress, "Pika!" a squeaky voice is heard as the nearby bushes rattle with a group of the yellow mice jumping threw running away franticly and scared. "Pika!" one of, what looked like, the older looking ones yelled coming up from the rear of the group his ears going to attention his eyes glanced over to see the two boy's accompanied by Pichu. Glaring at them his ears twitched sparks emitting themselves from his cheeks, as if he'd been angered by the small group, if not for another member of his group he would have attacked, but quickly retreated following after the group. Staring off as if something bizarre just happened, "that was weird," Damien blinked, "I know that group pretty well they wouldn't attack-," He paused pondering on that thought his eyes drifting down to his new friend, "It couldn't have been you could it?" he questioned quietly still thinking. Unaware a question had been thrown at him, Kei had locked his eyes on the former spot the occupied the angry mouse. 'Pikachu,' he thought the words echoing in his mind as if it was supposed to ring a bell, 'why does it- Pikachu,' he repeated as if he could grasp this memory that refused to surface now. It was as if through the shroud of fog that encircled his mind, he could see a shadow, a figure, but when he grew near the figure distanced itself, not wanting to be discovered. Leaving him to no avail, lost, he was unable to regain his past and again left with an empty memory bank.  
Left there standing lost, "Kei!" Damien had repeated for the millionth time attempting to pull the boy back to reality. Failing at this attempt the shaking seemed to get worse and with his final attempt he kneeled down grabbing the others shoulders, "I know what that sound is you have to get up now," he voiced looking off into the wooded area, "We have to get into the house," he commented continuing, "Onix is coming," Hazel eyes lost "ah alright," he replied slowly slipping back to his perplexed memory, 'why am I stuck on this?' as he focused on the ground he didn't even both to get up, as he said he would. "Kei," Damien yelled getting his attention this time, "Get. Up," his hand held out the red head locked with it pulling himself up. Shaking his head running a hand through his own hair, "Pichu take Kei home," he stated concerned, 'Something's not write, he's not telling me something,'  
Black eyes fixated on the scene the small head nodded in understanding, "Pi. Chu," the small pokemon jumped from his relaxed position taking off towards the house. Looking from the two, Damien sighed, "Follow him Kei," he said seeing the boy slowly walk after Pichu. There was no need to hurry the house was a few feet away and Pichu wouldn't be going that far.

Storming down the dirt path kicking up dirt as she went, "I can't believe him!" Crystal screamed kicking the floor, "First he takes Pichu away from me and now Damien!" Having run home, she decided on a walk to cool her down, though it was doing everything but that. "He's bent on stealing them away from me!" she continued angrily consumed by her rage. To her the newcomer was a threat simply because she had no friends, and to loose the attention of the ones she did have she couldn't stand. Stopping in the midst of the dust cloud she'd created warm tears rolled down her face, "Pichu," she softly cried. There was nothing she could do, she never could get Pichu to listen to her maybe this was a sign.

Covered in dirt Damien looked like he could pass to be the mud man, "That was a mouthful," he coughed wiping off his face spitting out a mouth full of it too, "Now that that's done I'll see what's wrong with him," looking down at his attire he quickly added, "after I clean up," Sneezing, due to the dirt, some of it is loosened falling free leaving him with less to worry about. However hearing this sound the blue haired girl just so happens to be near by, "What's wrong with who?" Crystal asked popping up behind him. As if he'd expected such a thing, he calmly replied, "Kei," as he cleaned one arm off with his other. Twitching from that name being said she sighed, "Why do you care about him, you don't even know him?" controlling her anger her hands balled up shaking. Blowing more of the dust causing him to cough the boy continued, "Crystal he's different from us," his head turned to face her as if he hoped she got it. "Different!" she breathed raising her voice, "You're only saying that because you like him!" shaking in frustration she refused to reason.  
As a result the dirt covered Damien just walked away, "Crystal jealousy doesn't suit you," his head shook as he walked past her towards his house ignoring any farther comments, "When you calm down you can come over and help us," he suggested saying nothing else. Turning her eyes following him her mouth dropped, "D-Damien!" she shockingly answered watching him leave, "T-that's not fair," she mumbled pouting shaking her head, "There's something not right about him,"

Meanwhile back at the house, the halls were quiet as if the occupants had left for the day. Though Kei was no stranger to the noise, he found in quiet comfortable as he climbed the stair case remembering where his newly acquired room had been. Step after step he had reached the top, after twenty four steps, and had to pause he could go left or right. Recalling the first time he'd ran up these stairs he wanted to say right, but couldn't be positive. Though on a whim he went and sure enough he recognized one of the pictures and then a door and to his right there, his door had been cracked. Pushing the door open enough so he could slip in, the curtains were drawn over the window. Not a thing out of place, it was as if he'd never left. His eyes closed listening to the silence and reopening them he closed the door, his body now migrating to the bed in the corner. Wanting to collapse on the soft contraption he contained himself sitting on the edge. The shoes he'd been put in fit, but felt uncomfortable and the meaning of such a thing was beyond him. Fighting to get them off the red head managed to fling them off, one foot kicking the other off and vice versa. The clothes he could live with since he'd lost his fir in the transformation he needed a replacement that kept him warm. Falling back onto the clean sheets he crawled under the covers getting comfortable his eyes re-closed.  
Crawling out from under the bed the small yellow pokemon upturned his eyes to the person on the bed, 'he's asleep,' he thought. "Pii," he sighed. Backing up as if he needed a running start to get onto the bed his ears go back as his body glowed, a needle-like sensation of pain pierced his skin over and over. Biting his lip his tail and ears started to shrink where as his legs and arms started to grow. His nose seemed to grow, as if he had told a lie. His yellow fur disappeared turning to creamy skin with the exception of his head which appeared to have rather bright blond hair. His skin still bathed in the needle sensation the boy couldn't help but shiver till it slightly started to die away. As he walked the sensation seemed to surface, it was difficult doing the transformation and also painful but Hashi continued to walk quietly to the edge of the bed, and taking a deep breath he burrowed his way under there cuddling up to the fire boy. Looking at him as he slept, 'I wonder why I'm drawn to him.' Hashi blinked with that thought, 'Is it because he's like me?' his head tilted somewhat and he blinked again nuzzling against him, 'that's got to be it,' Sighing the teen did not wake he simply slung his arm around the object that had been nuzzling against him.

Closing the front door Damien had returned finally only to sigh at what still needed to be done and what had already been done, "What a handful," he uttered slipping off his shoes replacing them with some slippers. Where he then walked down the hall to the kitchen, all this trouble had made him hungry. Down a hall and through a formal dinning area, that had been enormous for just two people, reaching the other side he pushed the door the open and walked in. Two heads immediately raise and there eight legs jumped up racing to there owner. "Ah look who it is," he teased sticking his tongue out at his prized Houndoom and Mightyena, "You girls hungry?" he asked smiling kindly, they'd always put him in a good mood. Mightyena turned away from him towards the fridge where Mr.Mine was making food. "You guy's are working harder then usual you know I'll do all this," Damien stated to the psychic pokemon. With a tray in his hand the pokemon disagreed, "Mr. Miine Miine," he said shaking his head as he turned again to replace the tray and gather more ingredients. Pacing around wanting attention, "Arruu," Houndoom let out urging the purple headed boy farther into the kitchen. Chuckling the boy shook his head, "Ok I get it I'll help we'll go out later ok?" he said bending down petting Houndoom getting a jealous growl from Mightyena, "And you're coming too," he added turning to her sticking out his tongue winking at her.

_ Running through the woods panicked a red lizard desperately looks for a place to hide, _"_Char," it pants, 'they're coming,' he thought his sensitive ears catching their racing footsteps. "Char," he continued panting as more people came for him, 'what do they want? What did I do?' he thought as he looked back and forth stopping in his place his hazel eyes peered out of the corners of his own eyes. Trapped the sent of the hunters had him surrounded, _"_Got you," a man yelled with a smirk on his face appearing from the bushes not to far from the small pokemon an evil grin on his face, "Banette shadow ball," he continued to bellow as he threw a pokeball, a black ghost pokemon appeared from the sphere where it soon formed a large dark ball of energy, sending it directly at there target, Charmander._  
_Watching the attack as it neared the startled pokemon's mouth closed; spurts of fire could be seen as the attack is released._ _The two attacks collided, fireblast vs shadow ball, but it was no match, Charmander wasn't strong enough and he_ was_ hurtled at a tree. "Pi-ka!" a yell came from a farther part in the woods, but it echoed as if it was close by._ _Taking a direct blow the poor fire lizard it took all he had to stand up,_ "_Char," he grunted leaning against the tree his body badly wounded, but he was unwilling to loose the fight. Grinning the man chuckled, _"_You hear that?" he said, "It seems your friend is as stubborn as you," holding his hand out again he pointed, "Banette!" he yelled, "Finish off this weakling! Shadow Ball!"_ _  
The pokemon's hazel eyes narrowed and his teeth grinded together, his small hands clenched in fists, "Char-Char," he yelled using fireblast again this time before his enemy's attack could form. The attack charging at Banette it would have been a great idea, if only he was faster. Dodging the attack, the ghost pokemon quickly releases the second ball hitting Charmander directly once again this time knocking him out. Walking towards his catch, _"_Hmm, he didn't put up much of a fight," his voice somewhat disappointed his arms crossed Banette behind him nodding as if he agreed, "We don't have room for weaklings on Team Rocket," the man said sighing. Racing through the woods, _"_Garrett!" he yelled breathing hard, "I got it sir just like you ordered," he continued slowing to a stop with a black poka-ball in his hand. Grinning he pulled out his own pokeball returning Banette, _"_Very nice," the other said that smug smirk still on his face, "I don't see anything worth catching here, let us leave," with that said he left the badly hurt Charmander where he laid. _

Tossing and turning in his sleep Kei's heart raced, "Kei," Hashi whispered slightly shaking him, "Kei are you alright?" he continued his head tilted as he sat next to the other on the bed. Breathing hard and uneasy the hazel eyes cracked seeing the white ceiling, "Wha-," he whispered his head turning as he noticed he wasn't alone. Hashi's head still slightly tilted, "Are you alright?" he asked blinking waiting for an answer, "You started to mumble and you were tossing enough to wake a horse," not moving from his spot he settled down again getting comfortable, as if he was to go back to sleep. "Why are you here?" the red head asked raising a hand to his head rubbing it, 'what was that?' he thought, 'a dream?' he paused that thought something greater hitting him, 'No, a memory. Maybe,' lost in this new idea he didn't even pay attention to the boy's answer. Puffing out his cheeks as the blond curled up into the blankets, "What happened?" he asked his black eyes staring at the red Kei. Staring at the ceiling not wanting to answer the other, "It was nothing," he voiced trying to brush it off. Sighing Hashi wasn't about to give up there, "Was it a nightmare?" he asked shooting out questions.  
As they rambled on, it was unbeknownst to them that someone had knocked at the door, and indeed decided to enter. "Am I interrupting something?" Damien asked loudly on purpose to get there attention as he stood at the doorway. "Uh oh," Hashi mumbled burrowing under the covers trying to hide from the invader, though it was too late he'd been discovered. "No," Kei stated his attention on Damien as he sat up in the bed looking at him. Arms crossed amused, "Who's the friend?" he pointed out, "I've not seen you around her before," slowly poking his head out of the covers he swallows, "Eh," he started, his eyes dropped closed and his hands followed, "Um, well," Blinking unsure of what to do Kei slid his feet off the bed where Hashi then jumped him from behind unsure what to do, "What do I say?" he whispered hanging on the others shirt. Alarmed at the question, "Wha-," Kei started wide eyed looking down at him, "Don't look at me," he added shaking his head looking up at Damien who just stood there smirking waiting for an answer. "B-B-But you have to help me," he pleaded his black eyes to the point of tears as he added in, "I helped you," he poked Kei's arm hoping that would help his situation.  
Kei then sighed and stood up picking up the yellow haired Hashi around the waist so he faced Damien as he pointed to Hashi's face, "Add ears," he said hoping he would get it. An eyebrow raised, "What?" Damien blinked not getting it. Looking around the room the Kei saw something laying on a desk, walking over there he picked it up and placed it on Hashi's head, "There, who's he look like now," he asked wondering if he got it this time. Arms still crossed Damien was still lost, "Um," he started, "Kei those are paper cups," his voice as if something seemed wrong. Looking at the contraptions, "So that's what they are," he mumbled before shaking his head as he continued, "That's besides the point picture them as ears," Sighing, "Ears," Damien repeated staring at the yellow head.  
Taking a deep breath the boy threw the cups to the ground, "What! You're supposed to help!" Hashi squeaked shocked trying to get away from the traitor. Shrugging his shoulders, "Eh," Kei commented not sure of what else to say. Listening to the two of them fight, it was like they were married, Damien took a wild guess, "Pichu," he called out his head tilted to match the boys. His face going white, 'Oh crap,' Hashi thought turning his black eyes to match up with Damien's blue eyes as he swallowed hard, "It is you," Damien said with a more sure tone. His face twitching, "W-What makes you think that?" Hashi questioned swallowing once again nervously. Shrugging he didn't know, "It would make since," the blue eyed boy continued confusing the two, "Seeing as you two are always together," Getting defensive about what was just said, "We are not," Kei huffed. Chuckling at the teens denial, "Oh?" Damien questioned, "Well I've hardly seen you apart," Knowing he was backed into a corner he could only thing on one thing to rebuttal back, "That's Hashi's doing not mine," the red head argued dropping Hashi to the ground. His eyes squinted from the pain that coursed through his jaw and stomach, "Ouch, that wasn't very nice," the blond whined in obvious pain. Shrugging his point was proven, "So I'm right," Damien stated as a fact.  
Silence engulfed the trio though not for long, "Don't tell Crystal," Hashi begged, "If she sees me like this she'll flip and the whole world will know," the blond stated pleading as he looked up at Damien. A sigh mixed with a chuckle escaped the teens lips, "Got that right," Damien more then agreed, "I can do that, she over reacts sometimes," his arms uncross as he understand some of what is going on. Choking on the last statement, "Sometimes," Hashi yelled repeating the last word, "That's an understatement," his injured body still on the floor recovering. Raising his hand he pointed to Hashi as if to punish him, "Give her some slack though," he threw in, "She doesn't have many friends," Nodding he pouted, "I would know that," the blond agreed.  
Stopping the conversation on that silence engulfed them once again, "Hashi how did you get like that?" Damien questioned baffled. Looking at him the blond shrugged, "I don't know," he stated, "It just happened one day," As if he was a detective, "Did anything weird happen that might have caused it?" Damien again questioned now interested in this subject. Thinking the boy stared at the floor, "It was after I got lost in the woods," he stated remembering that, "But I don't remember what happened when I was lost," he pouted confused to why he couldn't remember. Interested, it was like the incident was turning into a mystery novel, something Damien was familiar with, "So does that mean Kei's like you too?" he asked as he pointed to the red head still looking at the blond. As if he was shot in the chest his stomach turned, "What?" Hashi questioned he couldn't have hit the spot closer if he tried, "Well um," unable to get any plausible excuse out Damien continued, "He's got to be if you showed him you can do that," he pointed out talking about his lack of being a pokemon and more like a human. Swallowing again he was right but the boy couldn't reveal his identity too, "Or I really like him," he blurted out. Laughing at that one Damien couldn't contain himself, "Uh hu," he started simmering down the a chuckle, "And you trying to cover it up defiantly gives it away,"  
Lost as usual Kei watched the two as they went back and forth in conversation, "Is that why you're always all over me?" he threw in shocked, though he knew it couldn't be true he was just to young. Shrugging, "Well then Hashi," Damien started, "Why don't you stay with me tonight," he said calling over the blond, his hand waving him towards him as he followed, "Go to my room I'll be there in a minute," Blinking his black eyes met the blue pair and he listened leaving the room running down the hall to Damien's room. Silence now among them, "Kei," Damien voiced once more knowing they were alone. His heart racing the red head didn't know what to say, "I don't like him," he blurted out his head shaking side to side. A short chuckle escaped the others lips once more, he found this rather amusing, "That's not it," he replied continuing, "Hashi's protecting you which means you are like him," Swallowing his voiced sounded as if he was stating something not questioning it. Still on the bed Kei shifted uncomfortable, "What makes you think that?" he questioned really one wanting to know the answer. Knowing their conversation was coming to an end, "I've grown up with him and Crystal," he stated simply turning around heading for the door, "I don't know what's going on but you needed help," he continued his hand grasped to the door, "and as long as you need help we're welcome to help you," with that said the door turned and the boy slipped out.  
Left alone once again in the dark, "So," he started as it echoed off the walls, so it seemed, "Does that mean they know?" confused his head was now throbbing it was no use the conversation had led to his headache.


	3. Chapter 3

Glancing at the covered window the red head sighed, his thoughts drifted to a question he'd avoided thinking about,_ 'Why was I able to change?'_ he thought slowly easing his way from the bed walking towards the window pulling back the curtain, _'why can't I remember?'_ he placed his hand on the warm glass his thoughts encircle the dream he had earlier. As his eyes closed the images replayed on his eye lids, "I'm a Charmander," he muttered the movie speeding up to the intruders who hurt him, "But who were they?" he questioned his heart beat skipping a beat and his hazel eyes opened not liking the rest of the movie.

Meanwhile down the hall voices could be hurt talking, "Since when?" Damien asked pacing up and down his carpet. His arms folded across his chest while his head angled at the floor, as if he were some detective or doctor. Not getting an answer his pacing stopped and his eyes glanced up to his bed where a younger boy sit puzzled. Blue eyes burrowing into the black ones the boy spoke up, "I-I don't know," he stuttered breaking their contact his face tinting lightly. Sighing, the purple haired Damien didn't know if he was getting anywhere, it was as if it all looped back to unanswered questions no one knew. Shrugging he put the matter on hold, discarding it for the moment, "Fine then," he breathed bobbing his head to himself his pace broken as his legs paced towards the bed. "We'll talk about this later," his hand reached out for the boy's porcelain face cupping it in his warm hand. The blond leaned against the warmth as if he'd been deprived of such a thing. His black eyes cracked he sighed content feeling the bed sink then raise again as he followed the warmth without question. Feeling warm arms wrap around him, his body could only shudder following them as he was guided toward the warmth of the other. His small hands latched onto Damien's shirt shuttering at his abnormal body temperature. Feeling one of the foreign hands comb through his silk like blond hair another sigh escaping his lips as shivers ran up and down his spine. Blue eyes lifting toward the door a frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he slid the boy from his side. Releasing his hands from the chilled ones he slips from the bed walking towards his door, "Yes," he started as his hand reached the cold steel knob turning it. On the other side however wasn't who he expected, he pictured the red head confused and embarrassed, instead he got something shorter, rounder, and familiar. Taking a deep breath before going into a panic attack, "Chansey!" the pokemon let out releasing her worry, "Cha-Chansey Chansey!" her eyes darting from one side of the hall to the other as if she expected someone to show up and stop her. Her small plump pink hands reached into her pouch pulling out a hat that Damien new all to well. _'Mom,'_ he thought registering it immediately. "What happened?" he commented his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Chansey!" the pokemon repeated urgently looking off down the hall that worried expression still on her face. Frustrated, it wasn't Chansey's fault he couldn't understand her fully, he wasn't up for speaking Chansey like his mother was. Letting a low growl escape,, "Hashi what'd she say?" he asked as he turned to face the boy sat motionless, his eyes widened and his face paled as he struggled to swallow, "Hashi!" Damien repeated more sternly then he'd ever done before. It was like his small body frozen and he couldn't move an inch let alone his mouth. Though fighting the numb feeling he attempted to talk hoping the words came out as he'd heard them, "She-," he paused inhaling another breath, "She said you're mother-," he swallowed again his eyes closing, "She went into the forest-," he broke off not wanting to finish the rest of the information he'd been bestowed with. A gasp escaping the older ones mouth, "Hashi what happened?" he let out nervous as he fidgeted toward the door. Taking a deep breath, "S-S-something happened," he finally blurted out his hands flying to his face for cover. Footsteps could be heard against the wooden floor, "Like what?" the older voiced whispered his arms slipping the chilled ones from his hidden face. Unable to speak farther his head shook no, his body beginning to shake. His arms gripped around his feet holding him up, and his head dropped down his direction now at his feet. Seeing this Damien wouldn't press farther, "Hashi calm down," he tried to comfort as he walked toward him, "They'll be ok," he cooed trying to get him too un-tense. It wasn't possibly that bad, was it? Shaking his yellow hair from side to side, "Then why does the hair on my neck stand up at the sound of this," Hashi said nervously slowly raising his head to look at the older boy. A faint smile crept on Damien's face, "Because you're scared," he commented reassuring the boy as he closer. Nodding Damien knew more about human emotions then he did so he was most likely right, "W-What about Kei?" Hashi blinked looking into the blue eyes that were so close to his own. "He'll be fine," the blue eyed boy reassured, "Now come," he beckoned getting impatient as he swept the boy up over his shoulder walking towards Chansey, "Take me to where you saw them last," he asked nicely a smile on his lips. With the dossal Hashi laying there against him, his eyes focused on the ground, a blush on his face as he caught the older boy's butt in the picture too.

Meanwhile in the forest, the petite nurse stood over the blue haired Crystal, "Crystal dear are you alright?" her kind voice asked. Her soft hands shaking the girls shoulder. Groaning, her eyes fought to open, "Ouch," she moaned pulling herself up from the ground sitting with her legs crossed. Her eyes winced at the stinging pain felt on her cheek as a warm liquid trickled down her face, "What's going on?" she questioned her vision still blurring. Grunting annoyed, the intruder bellowed, "Shut up," he angrily yelled stepping towards them his fists clenched. Both girls glancing at him, "What do you want?" Joy asked standing up protectively over the younger child as the boy grinned evilly, "I want you to leave!" she demanded her voice as stern as her face. Chuckling at the remark, "Is that so?" the boy's voice replied amused, "Well then I'll be on my way," he shrugged throwing in, "After I take all your pokémon," with a hand on his hip and a pokeball in the other he tossed it in the air catching it, then tossing it again. Taking all the information in, Crystal struggled to get up to stand next to Joy, "What - No you won't!" anger rising inside her she forgot about her minor injury, "We won't let you!" A pokeball in her hand she was prepared for a battle but unprepared for her opposite to walk off through the bushes. The pokeball still in his hand he threw it over his shoulder, "Gardevoir take care of them," he ordered as the pokémon appeared protecting his master, "Gardevoir," the pokémon started with an angry look on his face his eyes glowed releasing the move, physic. Seeing the attack coming the two turn trying to get away, but fail their eyes closed as the attack nears and hits them. The two girls fall to their knees, their arms wrapped around there body waiting for the attack to subside.

Racing through the woods as if he were a mankey swinging and dodging trees, "Mom!" the familiar boy yelled panicked seeing a dust cloud ahead. Trying to get his legs to run faster he called out again, "Are you alright?" he cried out before dropping Hashi from his shoulders leaving him in the dirt. Choking on the dust cloud that engulfed them her son's voice reached her ears, "I-I'm fine dear," she coughed attempting to look around though it wasn't possible at the moment. Jumping over tree roots and over bushes Damien stopped at the edge of the cloud, "Who did this?" he questioned a hint of anger in his tone. Groaning and rubbing her head her blue hair a mess, "Some guy!" Crystal growls angry as the pink haired nurse Joy puts in, "He wants the pokémon Damien," her voice full of sadness she continues, "we can't let him," Yellow hair bobbing as the little boy joked to catch up to everyone else, "Crystal?" Hashi stated coming to a slow stop. Her green eyes resting on his small image, "Who are you?" she asked her eyes widening at the realization of something, "wait a minute you're that perverted snot nosed brat!" she yelled pointing and getting up ready to chase him. Startled Hashi grabbed Damien's arm stepping behind him for protection, "Which way did he go?" Damien interjected before the two started a fight. "He's headed towards the house honey," Nurse Joy replied her head low and hands crossed. "Wait!" Hashi yelled out appearing from behind the teen pointing, "He's about to attack!"The green pokémon appeared to be getting closer as his hands started to glow purple and white, "Gardevoir!" he let out releasing his second physic attack. Aware of the situation that was taking place the bushes rattle the sun reflects off the silver metallic surface, "Aggr-," the pokémon growls taking a protective stance in front of the humans using his tail whip to deflect the opposing attack. Mother instincts kicking in, "Oh Damien," Nurse Joy started with an upset tone as he helped her up, "Damien you need to stop that boy!" she plead. Hesitant on doing so Damien glanced from his mother to the battle that was taking place, "What about-," he started getting cut off. Shaking her head side to side, "Aggron will help," Joy said pushing her son off in the direction the intruder went, "Go," with that she turned her attention towards the fight and started directing Aggron. Swallowing and looking from Damien and Crystal, "Damien," Hashi's little voice squeaked running after him as he took off, "Don't leave me,"

Still pondering on his dream it was as if it were a fragment of the memory he lost, Kei left his room his destination being the kitchen. Already knowing he didn't know where it was, he figured he would smell his way around. It seemed his instincts hadn't left him. Walking down the hall his hand rubbing his fire red hair, "At least I have my senses from before," he mumbled turning a corner his eyes widening at the site. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he retreated to the corner he just rounded, "Get back here! Ampharos Thunder," an intruders voice yelled angrily as he came down the opposing hallway near the stairs. Kei could only look at the pokémon he was rounding up in a corner diagonal to him. With the yellow electric sheep's tail lighting up for another attack it guarded the captured pokémon, while the boy tended to another room getting the feeling someone else was there or at least more pokémon. Swallowing hard Kei hadn't even noticed he'd started to hold his breath, 'Crap crap crap,' the fire haired boy thought his body pressed against the wall hidden from whoever that was. 'What's going on?' he continued freaking out, 'I-I think they need help but I can't help like this,' his eyes looking down at his human hands he knew he was completely useless like this. He had been so concerned about his current state of body that he didn't even notice that he had been discovered but they intruder, "Well well, what do we have here?" the black haired boy questioned arms crossed staring at his new discovery, "Who are you?" he continued stepping forward his eyes narrowed and a twisted frown in place. Kei's brown eyes shot up to the voice gasping for air seeing who it was, "T-T-That's none of you're business," he mumbled quietly inching away with the support of the wall. Taking another step forward, "Is that so?" the other replied raising his eyebrows interested, "You sound confident about that," he sarcastically added unfolding his arms slamming one against the wall inches from Kei's head, "I'm scared," he breathed an evil grin on his face. Thoughts that didn't make since to him ran through his mind, "You can't take these pokemon they don't belong to you!" Kei yelled stepping away from the wall. 'I don't understand these feelings but- I have to try,'The grin wiped of his face, "Is that so," he tempted, "And who's going to stop me?" he interrogated stepping forward his face hard. "Amphaarroos," the yellow sheep called appearing by her master looking up at him. "Ampharos," he started not taking his eyes off of the boy, "Thunder Wave," he finished pulling away from the wall stepping back and pointing at the red head. "Take him down," he ordered walking away towards the pokémon he'd left cowering earlier. "Ammm," she nodded getting on all four of her legs instead of two her tail high in the air. Watching the sparks started to fly Kei wished he was a pokemon again, he could fight, he would fight, and would win. "Y-You don't want to do that," Kei quietly let out starting to shake. 'I could try to make a run for it but- what about the pokémon?' Before he could come up with a plan shocking waves coursed through his body and his vision blurred as his body started to become light and legs gave way, "Ampharos good work," the boy complimented his footsteps getting louder as the red heads consciousness slipped off into the darkness.

Walking down the dirt road kicking the brown substance along the way, "How long till we get to the next city?" a familiar voice questioned turning his head towards an older brown haired man his hands behind his head. His eyes squinted as he looked at a map, "I'm not sure," the man replied looking at a map, "I think we took a wrong turn back- somewhere," he coughed looking at the black haired boy like he knew what that would mean. Stopping in his tracks, "What! We're lost!" The black haired boy yelled, "How am I supposed to get the next gym badge if we're lost!" his arms falling to his sides. As if sighing, "Pika," the familiar yellow mouse pokemon let out resting on top of the black haired boy's hat covered head. Trying to calm the boy down, "Ash don't worry," the brown haired man commented, "We can stop up ahead and eat lunch," hoping that would stop any farther questions. Looking around the desolated forest Ash commented again, "Brock what about night fall?" Taking another look at the map, "It says here there's a small town near," Brock commented about pointing to the map, "Don't worry we'll get to your battle," the former gym leader said shaking his head with a chuckle. With everything smoothed over something catches the black eyes, "Pika!" Pikachu yelled jumping from Ash's head racing ahead as if something were about to happen. The boys eyes widening, "Pikachu!" Ash yelled looking in Brock's direction before chasing after his lifelong friend, "What's gotten into you?" the boy continued his mouth dropping in excitement from the site of a pokémon behind Aggron the pink haired nurse and blue haired girl stood, "Aggron rock head!" Joy yelled pointing to their target, Gardevoir. Ash feeling the excitement of a battle, "Wooh what's going on? He said watching the green pokemon get attacked collapsing onto the ground. Pikachu at his trainers feet his nose in the air looking for a sent that seemed to disappear. Crystal glancing in the direction of the Pokémon center, "Nurse Joy," she started the sound of an explosion going off. A huge grey cloud covered the area and was rising fast, "What was that?" Joy questioned worried turning to look seeing the huge cloud, "Oh no," her heart jumped to her throat and her hand clenched over her apron where her heart would be. Inhaling deeply, "Don't worry Nurse Joy!" the sound of a heroic man stated grasping the Nurses hands as he bent down on his knees, "We'll be glad to help someone of your beauty out!" his eyed twinkled as if he were dreaming. However the lovely Joy was confused by the stranger's arrival, "Um," she started looking for a nice way to introduce everyone, but now wasn't the time for such formalities. Growling at the intruder's behavior towards Joy, "Hey back off," Crystal growled stepping on his face to get him away, "Joy we've got to go help him," the blue haired girl said worried also, "He needs us," Drawn out of her trance, "I know," she replied looking over at Argon knowing well Crystal knew what she was thinking. "He can take care of things here," Crystal continued pulling Joy along by the to his side Ash discovered he was alone, looking ahead again he sighed Brock had been where Nurse Joy had been all right. His face was smashed into the dirt though he was still moving, attempting to get up. "Well that was up front," he groaned maneuvering around the fighting pokémon. "Brock what happened?" Ash asked sprinting to catch up to him, although he really didn't have to ask what happened it was Brock being Brock, but he did anyway. Keeping an eye out for Aggron, "I was attacked by another beautiful lady," he said dazed thinking about the both of them. Sighing and shaking his head, "Great," Ash replied the information not really helping, "Pikachu where are you?" he yelled out the bushes rattling as a yellow fur ball popped out. His head tilted to one side and eyes blinking, "Pi- ka!" he bellowed running off down the road after the two girls pausing only to see if they were following him.

A grin on his face as the black haired mystery boy exited the house throwing a black bag into a jeep. He then turned to go back into the mansion for the second time, "I'll be right back," he said holding his hand up signaling to his partner to wait. The other person, not answering, nodded and waited, watching for anything to happen a pokeball already in hand with his pokémon of choice. Back in the house Kei coughed his ears ringing and felt a warm liquid around his lips, 'what happened?' he thought trying to move, his body was unresponsive though he could hear laughter above him. "You're awake already?" The voice called, "Now that's something shocking," his voice somewhat sarcastic as he maneuvered around the fire haired boy. Kei however was still unable to move though he tried to talk and with no surprise, he couldn't. His eyes however fought to open catching a pair of black boots attached to legs that seemed to bend down to his level. "You're coming with me," he said with an evil hint to that. Wrapping his arms around Kei's waist he pulled him up and threw him over his shoulder proceeding to walk down the hall to his getaway vehicle. His footsteps echoing, "Ampharos where are you?" he bellowed hearing footsteps of something come up behind him fast. "Ammm," she replied catching up to him and stowing to a trot. Not even looking down at her, "Is everything clear?" he questioned his eyes narrowed waiting for the answer. Nodding her head, "Amm ammpharoos," she answered obediently. "Good," he continued signaling for her to run ahead which she did. Mumbling and trying to talk Kei still had no luck with it, he really was paralyzed, 'this better wear off,' he thought not knowing what would happen to him if it didn't.

His little legs running he seemed to be speeding up, "Kei!" the child like voice yelled out catching Kei's ears as he tried to move his head struggling. Fists tightening, "Ampharos take care of him!" the intruder bellowed ignoring the distraction headed for the truck. "AMmm!" the yellow sheep pokemon started her tail lighting up her eyes narrowed ready for the attack. Growling and his heart pounding with every step forward he took, "Let Kei go!" Hashi boldly stated his arms shaking as he swallowed stopping in front of Ampharos. "Hashi move!" Damien yelled coming to a stop farther back from where Hashi. Determined to save his friend the sound of paws striking the dirt hit his sensitive ears and ducking just in time Houndoom jumped over him landing in front protecting him. Angered by the intruder's disturbance she growled releasing her flamethrower all while Damien proceeded to catch up to the terrified to dodge in time Ampharos is critically hit, the boy however did not have time for this and rolled his eyes, "Ampharos screech," sending out waves from her mouth the black haired boy acted as though it was nothing as he threw Kei into the back of the Jeep and jumped in whistling for Ampharos and injured Gardevoir to retreat as, "What's with the kid?" the man in the driver's seat asked. Glaring, "Shut it and drive," the boy hissed turning to taking in the faces he'd first heard trying to stop him. 'Those boys,' he thought staring at the black haired boy with a red hat and the other with brown hair,' "They look familiar," the boy mealy commented turning back around putting his arms over his head feet up on the dash board.

Though with her injuries from the attack she still managed to keep up, "Hey get back here!" Crystal yelled hobbling forward, "Those pokémon aren't' yours!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as if she were King Kong himself. Brock wanting to help the injured girl was afraid she would beat the shit out of him and instead stayed away letting Joy help her, "What happened here?" he questioned seeing Ash break off into a run leaving him behind, "Wait Ash!" he called out chasing after him. Though Ash wasn't running for no reason his yellow friend had taken off in pursuit of the culprit, "Pika!" his partner in crime yelled out after the vehicle. Ash knowing exactly what his friend was thinking, "I wont let them just take what's not there's!" He bellowed trying to run faster, 'there's no way I can keep up,' he thought knowing the reality which only made him get angrier. Yellow ears flying up the pokémon comes to a complete stop, "Pii," he started only to sigh having heard and now witnessed Ash fall over something, which probably was probably for the best. "Chu," the mouse called appearing next to his buddy licking his face as he got up.

Worried and almost going after the boy and stranding Crystal she called out, "Are you alright?" watching Brock come to his aid as the two girls slowly caught up, "Oh I'm so sorry," she apologized, "I didn't mean to get you two involved in this," her mouth twisted into a frown. Brock however had something else in mind, "Ahh but for you it's no trouble at all!" he began grasping her hands as he bent down on his knees. Growling again Crystal raised her uninjured leg again stepping on his face, "Back off dude before her son sees," she warned, "I'm going nice," with that her head turned towards Damien who was with the blond headed shot nosed brat. Realizing she'd been so caught up in what was going on her thoughts fly back to her son, "Oh Damien," she cried shocked breaking her hold on Crystal running towards him, "Damien!" she called out to him her eyes filling with tears. He was all she had left after all and her only son, "Damien!" rushed over kneeling down, "Are you hurt?" she asked worried.

Fists clenched along with his teeth, "Brock we've got to help them," Ash voiced frustrated. Nodding agreeing with the boy, "What is your idea?" the man asked curious as to what the answer would be. Blinking his train of thought had been interrupted, "Um," he thought, "I haven't got one," he quite blatantly said shrugging. Sighing he was expecting as much, "I didn't think so," getting up and brushing himself off for the second time Brock walked over towards the trio, "It couldn't hurt to offer our help," he politely offered. Pikachu agreeing with what he was saying nodded, "Pika," he voiced also then looked at Ash before joining the trio which had become the quadruple. Ash left with Crystal to tend to helped her along slowly, "Pikachu!" the black haired boy sighed as the two appeared next to Brock, "let's do it," he said for all to hear his free fist in the air as if it were already a victory. Knowing Ash only meant well, "You know you'll be late for you're badge," Brock threw in knowing that wouldn't be an issue. Flipping his hat back with his free hand a grin crept onto his face, "I'd rather show Team Rocket why they should just quit," he stated as if he'd just put his foot down on the matter.

Crystal shook her head on the matter and pulled away from Ash, "You're crazy Team Rocket. Why would they come out here to the middle of no were and steal our recovering pokémon?" She wobbled trying to balance her sprained ankle with her good ankle. Brock interested in what she had said, "You said recovering pokémon?" he questioned seeing her nod. "Yes, Joy's known worldwide for her special remedies that heal a pokémon that has been through a tough battle," she started, "Well I like to think she would be known worldwide for something like that," she sighed looking at the mother and son. "But that's what all Nurse Joy's do," Ash commented confused, "I don't get it why would she not be worldwide there's a Nurse Joy in every city," Hearing a cough, "Crystal please not here," Joy stated firmly standing up the small blond child in her arms and Damien by her side. Her head lowering, "I'm sorry,"

Looking at the strangers and then his mother, "Mom who are these people?" he questioned as he started to walk away from her. "We have to recuperate and then I'll take them down," Damien stated his fist clenched as he looked at their house which had been trashed just from the looks of it. "You're not having all the action!" Ash yelled grinning his fist held to eye level and his thumb pointing to him. Looking at him from the corner of his eyes, "And you are?" he asked slowly turning back around. "Damien now's not the time for introduction's we need to get you treated!" Crystal yelled hobbling along to catch up to Joy. "I think you need it more than me," he commented smugly noticing for the first time a trail of blood. His eyes racing to catch the source be broke into a run, "Mom what happened!" he yelled shocked stopping her in her tracks, as she tried to get inside the house. "It's just a scratch dear I'm fine," she shrugged off Hashi still in her arms, "We have to get him treated and Crystal too," she commented, "I'll need your help," sighing knowing he couldn't fight the truth, "Only if you let me treat you first," he said worried, "You're the only one bleeding it makes sense," A smile crept on her face, "I've taught you well,"

Damien helped Crystal inside and retrieved medical equipment while his mother prepped the injured patients. Ash and Brock did what they could but mainly stayed out of the way while Damien did all the work. "Mom I'll do it you relax you're injured and therefore unfit to perform any kind of treatment," Damien said sternly as if he were babying a child. Though she did not try anything after that, she simply waited and oversaw her son do all the work.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile in the car, "So are you going to tell me what's with the kid?" the male behind the wheel said his eyes shifting to the side to see the black haired boy's expression. Leaving that question to linger the boy didn't answer immediately, his legs propped on the dashboard and his arms remained behind his head, his eyes closed as if he were asleep. "Because I wanted too," he finally answered just when the other guy thought he wouldn't get anything out of him. Confused the guy decided not to press the subject; it would only result in a brutal fight which he would lose. Moaning from the back, Kei's eyes scrunched together as he felt somewhat better, it seemed he wasn't paralyzed as he thought he had been earlier. 'But I still can't move,' his thought disappointed. Hearing the whispered voices of the injured Pokemon this boy had stolen, Kei felt dead, unable to help them and he was starting to not understand them ether.

Struggling to move his muscles tensed as he tried to move his arm, "Well look who's awake," the male in the front seat pointed out happening to see what the package was up to from the review mirror. Grinning with a chuckle, "He's not moving for awhile," the dark haired boy remarked confidently. Blinking slightly confused, "What did you do to him Eric?" The other asked grinning evilly as nothing was exchanged between the two. His eyes darted back and forth from the boy to the road, "Jake would you like to see what I did?" Eric questioned interested. Sighing, "Depends," Jake replied, "Are you going to do it on me?" he said having learned this the hard way numerous times before hand. That grin still plastered on his face, "You're starting to catch on," he remarked sadly as if his amusement had been permanently taken away from him. Being too hard to read, Jake shook his head, "You're into the weirdest things," he remarked shaking his head side to side. Grinning there was no reply he had said enough as it was, 'now comes the fun.' Eric thought his mind beginning to unravel at what awaited them when they returned.

The floor boards creaked as Damien closed the door quietly heading down the hall down the stairs to the first floor. One hand rested in his hair and the other in his pocket he returned to the opened floor where the two strangers and Hashi remained. His mother and Crystal were laying down resting, thanks to his doctoring. Hashi watched from the corner of the large open space, 'I have to do something,' he thought staring at his strangers talking among themselves, 'I can't let them get away with this!' he then remembered Kei too had been taken and he felt a sudden loneliness pass over his cool skin. Alone now, what could he do? There hadn't been any other pokemon like him, in fact now that he thought about it, his chills got worse. "Kei," he mumbled his eyes closing a wave of depression hitting him. Light footsteps could be heard walking across the wood floor and the two strangers stopped talking, "Hashi," Damien called getting the boys attention. His blond hair hiding his eyes he lifted his head up slowly a frown on his face, "I need you to do me a big favor," Damien continued beckoning the small child over.

Tilting his head like a confused animal the blond blinked though said nothing as Damien had to continue talking to him, "If you stay in that corner all day how will I ever get everyone back safely?" He questioned as he exhaled his head shaking from left to right. With his head still tilted Hashi's blue eyes blink interested, 'he- he's going after them,' he thought not understanding, 'but he's not strong enough,' the thought was realistic he was only human after all, "But you'll get hurt too," the boy spoke lightly his eyes down casted the floor. Coughing as if something were in his throat, "That's why we're here!" Ash butted in his thumb pointing to himself with a huge grin on his face, his yellow companion joining in on the conversation too. Damien looked from Hashi to the two strangers and then smiled turning to the boy, "You have nothing to worry about," he started again beckoning the boy over, "Everything will be alright,"

Able to convince Hashi the trio would be enough, to get what was taken from them back, he had removed himself from the corner and was ready to help out in any way possible. Though the way Damien explained what he needed him to do made him nervous and the older boy could tell, "Don't worry," he started ruffling the blonde hair, "they'll be asleep for awhile and if anyone were going to wake up it would be my mom. So you'll be fine," he promised knowing Crystal would probably kill Hashi. Getting a slow disappointed nod from the boy the two started to walk towards the stairs, "Look you're too young to come with us you'll get hurt," obviously he would have to use some tactics on the boy but it was only the truth, "Besides you'll be much safer here and you'll be helping me out a lot," he pointed out emphasizing the last part. Looking down at the short boy his head watched the stairs as they marched up them one by one, "Ok," he said finally looking up at his friend with a smile, "Just as long as no one else gets hurt," he was worried for his owner, Crystal, and the nice loving Joy, "I'll make sure they get better in no time!" he suddenly became confident running ahead, "So I just have to make sure they're comfortable," he yelled excited, 'I may not be able to fight but if this is all I can do to help- I'll do it,'

The blond watched through the window as the three left through the woods in the direction the jeep had went. Drooping the dark curtain the beam of light disappeared leaving the room in a shadow, as he slowly began to pace the room. His eyes darted from one bed to the other at the sleeping girls, 'I hope they get better soon,' he thought moping alone. Retreating to a corner in the room he watched and waited his eyes getting heavier and the room slowly growing darker. It only seemed like a few minutes when he was awakened by the sound of screaming, "What are you still doing here?" Crystal pointed towards the corner waking Joy up in the process. Feeling the urge to yawn it was hard with someone dragging him from his slumber, "Damien said to watch over you" Hashi yawned tiredly wanting so much to go back to bed.

Traveling on the unmarked road the vehicle came to a stop, "Where are we going from here?" Jake questioned to the passenger even though he was the one driving. His seat belt unsnapped and the keys came out of the ignition as he waited for his orders. Eric jumped out of the jeep, not even bothering to use his seat belt, "Ditch the jeep and grab the bag," he ordered rounding the tail lights and dropping the tailgate. Slamming his door, "And what about the boy?" Jake managed to get out somewhat questionable as he reached for the bag full of pokeball's. Pausing with an evil grin, "I'll take care of him," he said grabbing the boy's ankle sliding him out of the vehicle. His partner shivered, 'sucks to be you,' he thought his head lightly shaking, "Fine then," Jake said slinging the bag over his shoulder walking back up to the front seat. Eric who was already through the shrubs with Kei on his back, "I'll meet you at headquarters," he called back not caring how the guy made it there. Stepping over broken branch he shrugged trying to get the heavy boy in a comfortable position on his shoulders, "You're a lot heavier then I remembered," he stated bluntly met to insult him if he'd heard it.

Groggy and awake Kei moaning at the comment his head killing him, "You talk as if you know me," he mumbled still unable to move freely, he was shocked to find he was able to somewhat talk. Also shocked by this, 'I thought he was out,' glaring not answering the grasp on the prisoner tightened. Putting Kei in an uncomfortable spot, he couldn't move even if he wanted to. Walking in silence, Eric seemed accustom to it, in fact Kei was starting to think he didn't like any human contact, then why choose to travel with him? Why not the bag of pokemon instead? Fighting for some control of his body his fingers twitched and a sign of delight wrapped his face, 'yes!' he thought pleased taking his time. Kei made no move as to alert Eric as they walked through the wooded area in silence. Groaning again the red heads face rubbed against Eric's back, "What do you think you're doing?" the annoyed voice asked stopping. Not answering Kei groaned again rubbing against him again "Stop it," he said again somewhat distressed for a change.

Inhaling the red head left his head there, "Let me go," he whined into the others back wanting to go anywhere but where he was now. Glaring, "What makes you think I would?" His voice was somewhat hateful, "just because you said so," Exhaling Kei attempted to wedge out of the black haired teens grasp failing, "Why'd you kidnap me?" He wheezed his hands slowly able to make a fist. Wanting to throw his cargo because of his behavior, "Don't play stupid," Eric barked shaking from anger, "You're starting to get on my nerves," The anger also rising in the captive Kei, "The why'd you kidnap me," he struggled once again getting crushed by the others grip. Grunting in frustration he also didn't get an answer and repeated himself, "Why!" his fist rose slamming into Eric's back as hard as he could. Stopping the dark haired boy loosened his grip slumping his shoulders and dropping the fire haired boy to the ground, he then used his foot to flip the body over firmly placing it on his chest, "Why do you ask questions that you already know the answers too!" the boy spit at him his eyes boar into Kei's fearful ones. For once Kei was speechless he didn't know what to say to the distressed boy, 'What is he talking about; I don't know the answer,' he thought confused, "What do you mean," he voiced still confused. Staring at him as if he could read the others soul, "Then you really have forgotten?" he questioned his boot pushing him harder into the dirt. Feeling himself struggling to breathe he fought to speak, "Forgotten what?" He questioned shaking his head slowly feeling the dirt against his pail skin, "There's nothing to remember," his hands attempted to push the boot away but he was at a disadvantage being on the bottom. The black haired Eric watched in amusement, though you couldn't tell by his expression, "Is that so," He sounded his voice slightly taken back, "Human's are worthless," he said his head tilted his eyes hidden his boot removing from the others chest. He was retreating it seemed like, his armor had been punctured and a weakness found, though it didn't make much since. Still confused Kei rubbed his boot imprinted stomach, "Who are you calling useless," he blurted out not dropping the conversation or noticing the others unknown disappointment.

Snapping back Eric's fists clenched and his teeth grated together, "Who do you think moron," he hissed through his lips, his face still remained hidden. His body on fire with rage Kei bit back, "I'm not a human," he spit out angered that he would dare to call him useless to his face in this clumsy body. With a slight pause Eric's anger seemed to be released slowly into the air and carried away, "Then you haven't forgotten," he let out with a slight hint of hope, "What else do you remember?" the boy questioned his arms crossing his narrow eyes returning and stern demanding voice back. Kei noticed this change almost immediately it was as if he had blown the emotion switch as quickly as it was fixed, "Why are you so interested?" the red head stated turning his head to the side not looking at the rude teen. He felt out of instinct that Eric was staring at him waiting to answer his rude question with a rude response, though not giving in the boy stepped forward almost stepping on Kei's legs, "Think and you'll find out," Eric said his eyes fixated on the trees ahead. Glowering at Eric Kei's legs were able to move out of the way in time and hatefully he replied, "I don't remember anything about you," he spit out thinking about kicking him in the leg simply for everything he'd put him through. The two locked eyes as Eric took the floor again, "Then you're not thinking hard enough," he said as if he were bored though his eyes remained glued to Kei's. Kei looked away first his head shaking, "I think I would have remembered your sour attitude," he mumbled more so for himself then for Eric to hear. Though nothing got past him and his eyes narrowed farther his mouth turning downward.

Dashing through the woods at high pass the three boy's chased after the yellow mouse, "Pika!" a voice yelled drawing attention, "Chu chu!" he continued bouncing through bushes and over small trees turning occasionally to make sure his human friends were following behind him. He didn't have to worry so much about losing them because there was another pokémon keeping tabs on him as he followed a familiar sent, it was of his kind but it was mixed with a human sent. Something he'd never encountered in his life with his human companion and their travels. Ash seemed to be in good shape as he dodged fallen tree branches keeping up with his friend, "Are they over there?" he yelled breathing out of his mouth. Running though a bush he could hear his friend reply to him excited which meant they were getting closer to finding Team Rocket.

Wanting to simply take out the oncoming intruders, "Damn it," Eric hissed as he eyed the direction he thought they were coming from. Though Kei was thinking about a different subject, "I don't remember," he repeated his eyes clenched together as he sat up feeling the small grains of dirt stuck to him, "Why is it so difficult?" he questioned quietly to himself feeling his head pulse from all the unanswered questions. Growling Eric strode by grabbing his hostage by his arm dragging him up, "Well you better think about it," Eric stated dragging the teen along whether he was ready or not, "And since your nothing but dead weight to me, you better start running. And don't try anything stupid," with that he proceeded to quicken the pace not allowing his commands to sink in. Stuck to follow the absurd teen Kei blinked, 'dead weight,' he thought, "What is that supposed to mean?" he started flustered not really understanding what he meant. Yanking the red head along he didn't answer, as he concentrated on his since of direction. It was only when he felt a constant tug against him did he glance to see what might remotely be the problem. Sure enough he rolled his eyes and emotionlessly stated, "Obviously something you didn't and won't get," was all he would say as his arm's grasp tightened and his slim muscles were visible pulling him through the bushes off the path they were previously taking.

Shocked by his bluntness once again Kei had been left speechless though his anger rose as he was lugged around like a piece of luggage. "And where are we going?" he sarcastically let out his eyes burrowing into the others skull. Though the only reply he got was getting pulled along faster past some trees and more bushes, everywhere he looked there was another bush they just had to go through instead of around. The hazel eyed boy had started to count how many bushes they had gone through when he was jerked forward and into another bush falling down a steep sand bank, "You will soon find out," the other sharply added leaving nothing else for him to question. His foot hit the ground as he passed through the same bush only taking a less humiliating path to the shore bank below.

Meanwhile the three had paused while Pikachu recuperated after a run in with a thorn bush, "They can't be too far ahead," Ash stated watching his little buddy pull a thorn from his tiny black nose. It seemed the mouse pokémon had been so wrapped up in the unfamiliar sent that he hadn't even noticed that he had leapt head first into a thorn bush. Being the practical one in the group, Brock had been registering the environment, "Where are all the pokémon?" he questioned glancing around before he could tell life had existed though hidden to any humans. However here it was as if there hadn't been any wildlife here in months. Damien having heard what the man had said also surveyed the area, "Something isn't right here," he spoke concerned whistling for his loyal companion Mightyena, who had survived the raid by escaping to find her master. They looked at one another and she then looked to the naked woods around them her ears drawing back a low growl emerging from the bellows of her throat. The frown played out on Damien's face it was a worst nightmare come true, "The pokémon are gone," he stated coming to the realization of what Team Rocket had done.

The three stood there in a daze before Ash spoke up, "They aren't smart enough to get away with something like this!" he growled angered by this as Pikachu also voiced his opinion, "Pika!" the pokémon protested trying to get their attention, as he jumped up and down. His lifelong partner spoke what the other two were thinking, "What is it buddy?" Ash asked curiously seeing the pokémon pointing to tracks with his tail. Excited the two run off side by side after the tracks as Brock, Damien and Mightyena were left behind, "Ash slow down it could be a trap!" Brock yelled after him the three taking off after him.

Walking straight passed Kei this time he grabbed his ankle dragging him along the sand, "You are a pain in my ass," he commented stepping around a rock that protruded from the ground. It however didn't miss Kei as his head slammed against it, "Ouch that hurt you jerk," he whined trying to kick Eric in the side. This only landed him with both of his ankles getting captured and stuck along for the ride, not knowing where he was being taken. Kei's hazel eyes glared over in the direction of the lake watching the water beat against the shore calmly after hitting another rock his eyes darted to Eric who was grinning devilishly, "What are you smiling about!" Kei barked angry fighting against him again. This time he was attempting any type of payback, kicking him or knocking him over, something that he knew would hurt as opposed to arguing with him. His body twisted and contorted and finally knocked the hard ass to a pile of sand that had just gotten wet. Laying there face down Eric's fists clenched as he pulled himself out of the moist clumped sand, he said nothing as he sat up knowing dead well the prisoner was still behind him.

Swallowing what Kei could remember flashed through his mind, 'I am so dead,' he thought the atmosphere had went from uncomfortable to hostile really fast. He watched as he regained his height looking the same with the exception of his moist face, hair, and front of his uniform. Still brushing the microscopic grains away he turned to face the perpetrator and glared before opening his mouth, "You're nothing like before," he hissed kicking sand directly at his face. Unable to block Kei's eyes burned from the millions of microscopic foreign objects, his hands flew to both eyes in an attempt to eliminate them though it was in vain as he felt his body lift from the ground, "What are you doing?" he whined feeling his tears coming to the rescue slowly cleaning and eliminating what had been thrown at him, "What were you talking about?" he continued remembering the last thing the other said before attacking him. Though once again he was getting the silent treatment and this time he couldn't kick or fight, Eric had hog tied him, so to speak, his legs were over one shoulder with his stomach wrapped around Eric's head and his arms were over the other shoulder. Both of which were tightly held and were in hurry to being let loose anytime soon.

It hadn't been long before Kei sighed loudly, he'd gone from one position to the next in just a matter of minutes yet even now being compliant he wasn't getting anything. He couldn't even look at the changing scenery around him because of this position, he was instead stuck investigating the pores of his keepers neck, which he was not interested in at all. Not liking that option he closed his eyes and listened to the water and the sand below him and knew they were still on the bank until he felt a step up and the sound of a tree blowing in the wind. Wherever they were now Kei new it wasn't the lake, the sun was gone and a sudden chill ran through his spine, he could also hear the sound of dripping water and the footsteps had turned from a soft crunch to the sound of a rock falling. Taking a deep breath his hazel eyes opened again and he was blind for a moment, after his eyes adjusted he attempted to look around once again and failed, "What were you talking about back there?" he repeated hearing his voice echo off the slopped walls. Eric's pace was smooth and his breathing remained undetectable even with someone strapped to his back, "You don't remember so why would I explaining it," he voiced lowly getting a low echo back. It was true they had been through that before time and time again, "Well being human does things to you," he commented back starting to feel uncomfortable. Pausing for the millionth time, "I thought you said you didn't remember," he questioned picking up his pace again.

Groaning from the thought it had been true he did forget but his dreams were somehow communicating to him, he himself couldn't understand it so why would Eric, "Well-I-," Kei paused not knowing what exactly to say, "-I don't. Something just told me," with that bit out he felt a smart comment was to come though none did. Locked in silence Kei had no shame, "Let he go," he huffed not liking this ride, "I can walk," getting nothing but his echo and the sound of his boots he continued, "Don't get mad at me because you got sand in your face you're the one that started it," he was surrounded by his echo and the footsteps sent a chill down his spine once again. His call went unanswered and he dropped it his hazel eyes glared at the others pale neck instead, he'd admitted what started their "tuff" but he wasn't going to apologize yet. His aching body didn't hurt that bad and he was sure the prick needed it if he acted like this all the time. This path seemed to go on for hours, though in reality it was probably only a few minutes, and Kei had started counted the steps at one point he thought they were ascending and he was excited to finally be out in the open again but the sunlight never came. Feeling his sanity slip he was on the forty-third step when he blurted out, "Look I won't do it again! Let! Me! Go!" he heard the echo behind him and the knot in his chest seemed to loosen and so did his wrists as he crashed to the rocky ground. The pain coursed through him like he was getting shocked and he flinched locking his bones into place.

Not looking back Eric slowly continued forward leaving the luggage behind, Kei still in pain clenched his jaw and lifted his head slowly, "You didn't have to drop me," he hissed through his teeth slowly getting up. His body ached from the abuse and longed for sleep but if he wanted to stay away from Eric he had to stay awake. Slowly stumbling on the hard rocks, Kei for the first time noticed there was light just ahead which meant they'd made it through the tunnel. Relief washed over him as he continued over the path immersing himself in the sunlight as if it were water. Not far away however Eric leaned against a tall shady tree, "Hurry up or you're going to end up where you were again," he yelled his arms crossed waiting impassionedly for the red hair to arrive. Growling Kei rolled his eyes and kept his slow pace looking everywhere but where Eric was. The trees were taller it seemed like and the grass was greener too, it seemed perfect except for the stillness in the air, "Why is it so quiet?" he questioned out loud not expecting it to be heard. Eric's threatening words echoed in the back of his head and he knew the teen would follow through and with a sigh his eyes dropped to the ground.

Drawing closer the red head could hear the tapping of something ahead of him and as his eyes lifted a hard smack hit him in his back dragging him along, "I told you to hurry up," Eric firmly stated his hand grasping the back of Kei's shirt dragging him along through the few trees. It wasn't long till a large white building came into view and grew as they approached it. Eric slipped his free hand in his pocket pulling out two separate bracelets and stopping in front of the building. Yanking one of Kei's wrists towards his back one of the bracelets clamped on and soon the other was on too. Once they were positioned right a beam locked the two together and once again Kei was being dragged towards the entrance, "Don't even think about trying anything," he warned as the glass doors slid open and the two stepped in.


End file.
